1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to apparatus for the direct detection and computer enhancement of X-rays which obviates the need for X-ray film, developers, fixers, and processing equipment associated with prior art X-ray methods. The inventive apparatus provides faster image processing than conventional methods and requires less exposure for the subject. The inventive method and apparatus has advantages over the new computed radiography techniques including simplicity and potential for low cost application. This X-ray method and apparatus of the present invention has applications in many fields including airport security systems, industrial quality control, and medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For almost eighty years photographic films have been used both to capture and display X-rays for diagnostic purposes. (See FIG. 1). Only in the last ten years have any alternative methods of X-ray imaging started to appear. Best known of these is the expensive and complicated CAT scan system used in many hospitals. Less well known filmless X-ray systems are now available which use a storage phosphor device to capture the X-ray image. These so called image plates can be scanned by a laser bean a short time later, causing the image plates to emit light proportional to the intensity of X-rays to which they were previously exposed. Such systems are also complicated and expensive, requiring special laser equipment for the scanning stage. They have however clearly demonstrated the great advantages of filmless, or digital, X-ray pictures.
Digital recorded X-rays are superior to those recorded with photographic film due to the greater dynamic range of the digital recording system. Photographic methods allow approximately one order of magnitude dynamic range whereas digital methods typically allow four orders of magnitude. This advantage is only realized if the actual capture of the X-ray image is digital. Merely scanning a previously recorded photographic X-ray will not do. In addition to the inherent advantages of the increased dynamic range, computer image processing techniques provide a wealth of capabilities to study otherwise obscured details within the image. Accordingly, the present invention proposes a filmless X-ray apparatus and method of using the same which has all the advantages of digitally captured radiography and in addition is mechanically very simple. This allows the apparatus to be made at much lower cost than current systems, making it suitable for installation in many more locations, e.g. radiology clinics outside of hospitals, veterinary clinics, chiropractic clinics, etc. The inventive apparatus will be a particular boon to remote settlements where "tele-medicine" is practiced, such as northern Canada and Alaska, because it allows an X-ray image signal to be transmitted over phone lines without an unacceptable loss of resolution.